Get Lost
by purplecat41877
Summary: Mikey ends up taking what Raph tells him to do literally.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Get Lost**

Splinter was meditating in his room. The 8 year old turtles were doing various activities. Leo was in the dojo working on katas. Donny was in the lab reading the encyclopedia. Raph was watching a monster movie. Mikey was trying to get Raph to play with him.

"Raph, please play with me."

"Not now, Mikey."

"I want to play now."

"I'll play with you after the movie."

"I'm bored."

"Not my problem."

Mikey went to the back of the TV set and unplugged it. Raph was really steamed.

"Now you can play with me," Mikey said proudly.

"YOU WRECKED MY MOVIE TIME!" Raph screamed.

"Does that mean you don't want to play with me?"

"GET LOST!"

Mikey fled from the room. Raph plugged the TV back in and went back to watching the monster movie.

* * *

Donny closed the encyclopedia and then heard Raph scream at Mikey. Donny decided to leave the lab and check on Mikey to make sure he was all right.

Donny headed for Mikey's room and peeked in. When he saw that Mikey wasn't there, he headed for the dojo where Leo was working on katas.

Donny entered the dojo. Leo stopped the katas when he saw the worried look on his brother's face.

"Donny, you OK?"

"Leo, have you seen Mikey?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"I just heard Raph scream at him to get lost. I went to see if he'd gone to his room and he wasn't there."

"Have you checked with Master Splinter?"

"That was going to be my next step unless you knew where he was."

"Unfortunately, I don't."

"I'll go check with Master Splinter."

"I'll deal with Raph."

Donny nodded and left the dojo heading for Splinter's room. Leo left the dojo and headed for the entertainment area.

* * *

Donny arrived at Splinter's room. Splinter was meditating while sitting on his meditation pillow.

Splinter motioned for Donny to enter. Donny entered Splinter's room and stood before his sensei.

"I came to ask you if you'd seen Mikey," Donny said.

"I have not," Splinter said.

"I'm really worried."

"Why is that, my son?"

Donny explained the situation. Splinter listened without interruption.

Just then, Leo and Raph were heard arguing from the entertainment area. Splinter and Donny rushed out of Splinter's room.

* * *

Leo and Raph were in the entertainment area. They were wrestling each other.

"How could you say something like that to Mikey?" Leo asked angrily.

"He was getting on my nerves plus he unplugged the television set to get me to play with him when I didn't want to," Raph replied.

"Thanks to you, he's missing now."

"Serves him right for wrecking my movie time."

"That's a selfish thing to say!"

"I could care less right now!"

"LEONARDO, RAPHAEL, ENOUGH!" Splinter barked. Leo and Raph stopped wrestling and turned to face Splinter along with Donny.

"Sorry, Sensei," Raph and Leo said in unison.

"Actually, Raph, Mikey is the one you should apologize to once Splinter and I find him," Donny said quietly. "Based on the fact that he's missing, I can safely say that you really hurt his feelings."

"He'll get over it," Raph said uncertainly.

"Still, you need to apologize," Leo said.

"Your brothers are correct," Splinter told Raph. "As soon as Donatello and I come back with Michelangelo, you will have your chance to apologize."

"Yes, Sensei," Raph said, bowing.

Splinter carefully picked Donny up and the two of them left the lair. Raph looked at the ground and felt Leo put an arm around him.

"You OK, Raph?"

"What have I done?"

* * *

Mikey was wandering through the sewers. He was getting hungry so he decided to head back home.

He looked around trying to figure out where he was. A few minutes later, he realized he didn't know where he was. He also realized that he had done what Raph said. He had gotten lost.

Mikey went over to a wall and sat down. He curled up in a ball and took some deep breaths. That was something he'd seen Donny do if something upset him. Unfortunately, it wasn't working for Mikey so he buried his face in his arms and the floodgates opened.

* * *

Splinter was walking through the sewers carrying Donny. They were searching for Mikey.

Eventually, they found him curled up in a ball with his face buried in his arms. Splinter put Donny down and Donny went over to Mikey and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

Mikey looked up, saw Donny looking at him with concern, then threw himself into Donny's arms and broke down completely. Donny wrapped his arms around Mikey, gently rubbing his shell and rocking him back and forth.

Donny managed to get his younger brother down to hiccups and then sniffles. Then Donny pulled away from Mikey but still held him at arms length.

"What are you doing here?" Mikey asked.

"I was worried about you so Splinter and I came to find you," Donny replied while wiping his brother's eyes with his thumbs.

"You heard Raph, right?"

"I did."

"I would've gone to you but I wasn't thinking."

"I'm here if you ever need anything."

Donny pulled Mikey into his arms. Mikey wrapped his arms around Donny not wanting to let go.

* * *

Eight years later…

Chloe Calls was sitting at the kitchen table with Raph. They were working on history and Raph had just given her a little of his own history.

"So let me get this straight," Chloe said seriously. "Mikey unplugged the TV set to get you to play with him, you screamed at him to get lost, and he actually did that?"

"That's right," Raph admitted. "I felt horrible when Donny and Leo told me that I needed to apologize. Mikey and Donny were clinging to each other when they came back with Master Splinter. I apologized and Mikey forgave me but it was a while before he released Donny."

"I still don't get why you screamed at Mikey for wrecking your movie time when the movie could've been watched at any time since movies are shown on TV over and over again."

"I was eight years old so I didn't know better."

"I'm eight and I know better."

"That's because you're really smart."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"We should get back to my lesson now."

"Good thinking."

Raph and Chloe went back to working on history. They finished in no time.

* * *

Mikey was in his room reading comics and playing with his kitten Klunk. He had heard the conversation between Raph and Chloe. He also remembered how Donny had been there for him that day. He decided to do something nice for Donny.

Mikey eventually came up with a wonderful idea. He found a piece of paper, wrote something on it, folded it, and put Donny's name on it.

Mikey left his room and peeked in the lab and saw that Donny was busy working on stuff. That was perfect for Mikey since his plan would take a couple hours to pull off.

Mikey saw Leo heading for the dojo. Mikey decided to go after him.

* * *

Leo entered the dojo having this feeling that someone was following him. He spun around and found Mikey entering the dojo.

"Leo, could you help me with something?"

"Sure, Mikey, what is it?"

"Remember what happened eight years ago?"

"You mean when Raph screamed at you to get lost and you actually did?"

"That's right."

"What do you need help with?"

Mikey reached into his belt and pulled out a folded piece of paper with Donny's name on it. He handed it to Leo who took the paper and looked at the name.

"I need you to give that to Donny in a couple hours. The instructions are in there," Mikey explained.

"Not a problem. Consider it done," Leo said.

Mikey threw his arms around Leo who returned the gesture. Then they broke apart and Mikey left the room while Leo went back to katas.

* * *

Donny was in his lab. He was reading the medical dictionary.

Just then, there was a knock. Donny turned to see Leo with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Did you need something, Leo?" Donny asked politely.

"Mikey wanted me to give you something," Leo replied and put the paper on the desk.

"How soon should I open it?"

"As soon as I exit the room."

Donny nodded and Leo left the lab. Donny opened the paper which had instructions for him to meet Mikey where he and Splinter had found him when he got lost eight years ago.

Donny wondered why Mikey wanted to remember something like that and then figured he would find out in a little bit. He grabbed his duffel bag and bo and walked out of the lab.

* * *

Donny was walking through the sewers. He was following the arrows that he figured Mikey had put up.

Eventually, Donny arrived at the designated place. He was shocked by what he saw.

The whole area was covered with purple balloons and streamers. In the center was a banner that read "Thank you for always being there for me".

Donny just stood there in shock. Just then, Mikey entered the room.

"What do you think?" Mikey asked with a grin.

"What made you decide to do this?" Donny managed to say.

"You've always been there for me when I needed you and this is my way of thanking you."

"It's one of the best things you've ever done for me."

Mikey and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and both turtles allowed the floodgates to open. Twenty minutes later, they broke apart and wiped each other's eyes with their thumbs.

"Want to hang out here for a while?" Mikey asked.

"Sure," Donny agreed.

Mikey and Donny went over to the wall and sat down leaning against each other. They spent the rest of the day talking and eventually cleaned up and headed back home.

The End


End file.
